


flowers in your hair

by chylersilva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niobe Adaar really likes flowers. Just some random Josie & Adaar cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers in your hair

It was good to be back in Skyhold. The journey back from the depths of the Hinterlands was for the most part uneventful, but they’d accomplished much during their travels. Niobe found herself looking forward to checking in on everyone back at base, but it was no secret there was always one face in particular she couldn’t wait to see again. She found the ambassador in her office, scribbling away, but she promptly set her pen down to greet the Inquisitor with a warm smile. It was intended to be a brief visit on the way to the war room. But she quickly lost track of time as the two of them fell into easy conversation, hands entwined as she leaned on the edge of the desk. Niobe had just finished telling Josephine about the hidden cove they’d found behind a waterfall when the smaller woman suddenly seemed thoughtful, gaze moving upwards. 

“You know, the flowers you collected this time look fetching as always my love, but I think I know how we can make something to truly best compliment your beauty. If I may?” Niobe nodded in response to the Antivan and object of her utter devotion, wondering just what she had up her puffy sleeves this time. She smiled and lowered her head as Josephine reached upwards to gently pluck the flowers from her hair. The qunari watched in amusement as the other woman took off out the door towards Skyhold’s garden. Although very tempted to follow, she opted to stay behind. While she waited, she settled herself in the chair where she always found Josephine hard at work, tracing her fingers over the small boat sitting on the ambassador’s desk. She always loved seeing the Montilyet family crest there and felt a swell of pride at her part in finding it. Her eyes caught bits of the unfinished letter sitting in the center of the desk. She’d interrupted Josephine’s writing with her arrival, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry about it.

When Josephine returned, she had what appeared to be an entire string of flowers in hand. She now had some idea of what her lady had in mind, but was happy to continue watching the plan unfold. The smaller woman strode over and stood behind the Inquisitor, humming quietly under her breath as she wrapped the strings of flowers lightly in spirals around Niobe’s horns. “There,” she finished, swirling around so she could admire her work from the front. Smiling, she scurried over to a chest nearby, pulling out an elegant hand mirror. She held it out in front of Niobe and after a few moments of height adjustments the qunari’s grin grew when she saw the flowers now neatly adorning her horns. “What do you think, mi tesoro? Even better, no?” She tilted her head playfully in response to the ambassador’s question, pursing her lips in thought. “Oh, I don’t know. I think…I’m still missing something.” When Josephine seemed ready to ask for elaboration, she got her answer as a familiar arm snaked itself around her waist pulling her close until she fell into the other woman’s lap. Soft laughter rang out in the office as Niobe pressed her lips to Josephine’s chin, cheek, nose, saving a kiss to the mouth for last. She noticed then a stray flower that had fallen onto the desk and promptly scooped it up. One hand at Josephine’s chin to tilt her head up, the other proceeded to gingerly tuck the flower into the Antivan’s braid. “Beautiful,” she mused as she saw a blush spread over the woman’s features. That again provoked a series of swift kisses this time to the jaw, the temple, the lips.

When their lips parted once more, Josephine had a curious expression on her face that Niobe knew meant her brilliant mind was scheming yet again. “You know, we could do more like this. Not just flowers, all sorts of adornments—oooh, there is this artisan back in Antiva. Oh, I must write him. I know he would come up with such magnificent designs befitting our Inquisitor. Of course that is not to say I don’t love your horns as they are naturally, I just know how you enjoy such pretty things from time to time and I wish to spoil you with them.” Niobe chuckled, hand moving to cup the side of Josephine’s face. “I know, and I thank you for any spoiling in my future. Maker, I don’t know how I managed through everything to get so lucky, but I won’t question it.” She pressed her lips soundly to the other woman’s then again, this time deepening the kiss and feeling warmth spread through her as she heard Josephine make a small noise in response. Her hands slid to the small of Josephine’s back, fingers gripping into the silky fabric. She was so lost in the other woman that she didn’t hear the door as it opened. It was the clearing of a throat seconds later that caught her attention and it seemed to be the same for Josephine who sat upright in surprise. Turning towards the door, they could see a startled Cullen standing just barely inside the room, looking somewhere between the verge of laughter and fleeing.

“Well, I suppose that’s our reminder that there’s still work to be done. No time for any more play today.” Niobe placed another peck to Josephine’s cheek as the other woman lifted herself from her lap and smoothed down her clothes.

“Sorry to ah…interrupt, Ambassador, Inquisitor. But since you’re both here, perhaps we should all discuss this report I’ve just received from one of my men. It’s—are those flowers?” He asked suddenly, as though he’d been avoiding an actual glance in the couple’s direction since coming in and just noticed her new look. This prompted laughter from the two women who exchanged a look. “Why yes, Commander, freshly picked flowers. Surely you’ve noticed by now that our Inquisitor is fond of floral decoration. Would you like some to wear yourself? There’s a great shade of purple that would look…”

“On second thought, I think I’ll come back later. For what it’s worth, I ah, think you’ll find the desk is much more suitable for…play, as you say.”


End file.
